


One shots

by Original_Claire_1982



Category: Multi-Fandom, Thai Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Claire_1982/pseuds/Original_Claire_1982
Relationships: Joong Archen Aydin/Nine Kornchid Boonsathitpakdee, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Just a quick intro

I had a multichapter Thai BL oneshot book on Wattpad but it was deleted so I'm starting from scratch on here. I accept prompts for most ships and ghostships so feel free to ask. The only thing I suck at is angst so be warned...


	2. OffGun

It should have been no surprise to Off, after all he'd seen guys and girls hitting on Gun a million times before; some of them had even succeeded in getting his number. So, no Off should not have been surprised when a handsome, muscular blonde man approached Gun in the club they were in while on a trip to Korea. And he supposes he wasn't. Surprised didn't feel like the right word to express what he was feeling right now, but he couldn't put his finger on the exact emotion so he guessed surprised would have to do for now.

Mr Handsome leaned in close to Gun and whispered something in Gun's ear that Off missed over the din of the pounding bass line. But he didn't miss the blush that spread across Gun's cheeks and ears, or the way there was a new sparkle to Gun's eyes that wasn't there before. The "surprise" was getting more intense as Off watched Gun turn his head to whisper his reply into Mr Handsome's ear. 

Seeing the stranger biting his lip and grinning as he listen to Gun's words had bile rising in Off's throat. Yeah, this wasn't surprise, what ever the fuck it was Off had already had enough. "I'm sorry but we're leaving." He shouted loudly as he stood up and dragged Gun through the club to the exit by his wrist. Thankfully Mr Handsome didn't follow, Off was afraid of what he might do if he had.

Gun must have been in shock, that was the only reason he could think of that explained why he let himself be dragged around like a rag doll by Off. But as soon as the fresh night air hit his face the shock had warn off and the anger had kicked in. Who the hell did Off think he was? What gave him the right to be a cock block? "What the fuck was that?" he shouted angrily, just because Off was his friend didn't give him the right to butt into his sex life. 

"What the fuck was that?" Off asked himself. He was more shocked by his behaviour than Gun was and was stood their staring at his hand wrapped around Gun's wrist, unable to move or speak. Gun pulled his hand free from Off's grip and glared at him. "Are you really just going to stand there Off?" He asked indignantly. Off knew he had to speak, had to say something, but his mouth wouldn't cooperate. He needed to apologise, to beg for forgiveness before his friendship with Gun was completely ruined. 

However, what actually came out of his traitorous mouth was "Are you that desperate to get laid?" Gun's face transformed into a look of absolute disgust, Off saw the slap coming a mile away but it didn't sting any less. He knew he totally deserved it so didn't say a word. "So what I am? What the fuck business is it of yours?" Gun finally replied. Off told himself once again to apologise or at least stay silent, but clearly he hated himself.

Gun had clearly had enough of Off's shit and turned to walk away. "Then why couldn't it be me?" Off yelled after him. Gun froze in place, unable to process what Off had said. He slowly turned around, confusion etched in his eyes. "What did you say?" He said quietly, still not quite believing what he'd heard.

To say Off was panicking was an understatement. He finally understood what he was feeling in the club; it was jealousy. He was jealous because he wanted Gun to look at him that way, he wanted Gun. Shit. He wanted Gun. Without his consent, his legs carried him towards Gun. "I said why can't it be me, Gun? Why can't you want me the way I want you?" He asked staring into Gun's eyes. It was Gun's turn to be stuck in silence now, unable to believe what he was hearing, let alone have the presence of mind to form an answer.

Seeing as he's already fucked up his friendship with what he's said and done tonight, Off decided to go all in; he had nothing to lose after all. He cupped Gun's cheeks in his hands and slowly moved his face towards Gun's, making sure the younger man had ample time to move away. When they were millimetres apart Off softly murmured "Gun.." before closing the distance and sealing their lips together.

Gun was frozen in place. Kissing Off was nothing new to him but this was the first time they'd kissed without a crew around them, without it being part of their job. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't fantasized about this before but now it was actually happening Gun didn't know what to do. Off was undeterred by Gun's stillness, he wasn't being pushed away so he took that as a sign he could continue.

Off moved his lips, capturing Gun's bottom lip and gently sucking on it before releasing it and refitting his lips over Gun's. It took a few moments but Gun finally began to respond to the kiss, moving his mouth and becoming an active participant in the kiss, leaving Off feeling victorious. He put his hands around Gun's waist and pulled him closer making Gun gasp. Off took advantage of this and slipped his tongue between Gun's parted lips.

When their tongues finally met it was like a switch was flipped inside of Gun, he put his hands in Off's hair and gripped tightly, manoeuvring Off's head to find the best position to deepen the kiss. By the time Gun came back to his senses and realised he was making out with Off in the middle of the street, he was already hard in his pants. He pulled away panting, his lips swollen and red; Off wasn't fairing much better. 

They stood in the street staring at one another unsure of what should happen next "We need to talk." Gun said finally linking their hands together. "Lets go to my place..." Off looked down at their hands then back up at Gun's face. "Ok," he replied, eager to see where this new development would take them. "let's go."


	3. KongponArthit

Kongpob tried to walk in a straight line, but after his 3rd cocktail he'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little unsteady on his feet. The club was packed and he weaved his way through the crowds in an attempt to find a bathroom. Being tipsy in an unfamiliar place had the added annoyance of being wobbly on top of not having a clue where he was going. It was taking longer than he expected to find the elusive bathroom, so it was a good job he didn't really need the toilet; he simply wanted to splash his face with water and be alone for a few minutes.

Kongpob was feeling pretty out of his depth if he was honest, a strip club was not one of usual hang outs, but he'd do anything for his friends, so here he was. Today was one of his friend's Bachelor Party's and he would never let Wad down by leaving early, so he planned to go to the bathroom, cool down and sober up, then head back to the "fun". After what felt like hours of searching he finally found himself on a long corridor with several numbered doors. This was the closest thing he'd found to anything resembling toilets during his search.

He decided to try his luck and opened the the first door with a giant number 1 attached to it. Instead of finding a toilet, however, he walked straight in to a sparkling and semi naked, super hot guy. Now considering he was faced with a guy who looked like he'd walked out of one of his wet dreams (minus the glitter), Kong was pleased that his reaction was a mild jaw drop and not his usual embarrassing word vomit, but he still worried what would happen if he stayed in his presence too long.

Unfortunately before he had the chance to apologise and leave, "Sparkles", (as Kongpob had dubbed him) grabbed him by the hands and pulled him inside the room, slamming the door behind him. "It's not good to be late on your first day, you know?" Sparkles said looking Kongpob up and down like he was a piece of meat. Kongpob swallowed hard and tried to remember how to form actual words. It was a pointless task anyway as Sparkles was far too busy undoing his shirt to listen to anything Kongpob might have to say. 

"What are you wearing?" Sparkles asked as he undid the third button on Kongpob's shirt. "...for your act I mean..." he clarified moments later when he got no reply. "Uhh.." Kong ventured completely unsure of how to respond. " I'm not..." he began as Sparkles removed his shirt. "Wow... You are even hotter without your shirt on. It's a shame there's a strict no in house dating policy..." Sparkles said mostly to himself, as the door swung open.

"Arthit, the new guy flaked on us buuut I managed to get Joss to cover for us." A stern looking lady in a business suit said. "Who is this guy?" She asked fixing her glasses and staring at Kongpob. "Are you hooking up at work?" She continued, clutching her necklace and looking scandalised. "I'm Kongpob ma'am" he replied. "I was looking for a bathroom..." he began trying to explain how he'd ended up shirtless in a room with a strange man. "Yeah Godji, he spilled a drink on his shirt so I was helping him get cleaned up and lending him a shirt." Arthit said glancing at Kongpob with pleading eyes, as if to say just go with it. 

Godji was completely unconvinced by Arthit's explanation "So you're expecting me to believe you decided to help a complete stranger?" she asked, glancing at both men. "We're not strangers." Kongpob answered "We'll be dating soon..." he said, immediately regretting the words the second they left his mouth. Godji's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Arthit never dates!" she thought to herself. "Well as it seems I'm interrupting, I'll give you guys some space... Just remember this is my club so no funny business!" She finished then turned on her heels and left, closing the door behind her.

Kongpob immediately began fastening his buttons up with every intention of running away and never looking back. "Sorry for saying that earlier." he said, feeling the embarrassment threatening to overwhelm him. He began walking towards the door but was stopped by Arthit grabbing his wrist. "I think what you said deserves more than an apology Kongpob." Arthit said. Kongpob knew that Arthit's voice saying his name like that would stay in his mind forever. "What else do you want, Arthit?" he replied, looking back at the beautiful man holding his wrist. "Well, your number would be a good start.." he said with a smile and a wink

Kong wanted to pinch himself, had Arthit really just said that? "Huh?!" he all but shouted. "I said..." Arthit replied getting closer "I want your number." Kong's ears and cheeks burned furiously as he struggled to think of how to reply. "Uhh, OK? I mean thank you? No wait..." and here was the word vomit that he'd been worried about, but he didn't have to suffer for long as Arthit saved him from himself. "You're cute too." He said with a grin. "Phone." He said holding his hand out. Kong managed to get himself together enough to dig in his pocket and hand over his mobile.


End file.
